Jenova Nought
Jenova Nought is one of the strongest Biotics in Niflheim''' '''and is the α In The Symbiotic Project . Jenova worships Hel despite being a fallen Mei-Flower. Hel responds to these by appearing in person to her on multiple occasions and granted her the "Fabula Crystalis" a blade that rejects gravity, flames, radiation, Force, smoke, water and earth. Hel then tricked her into holding the chains of life, the chains seared itself into her left arm. Her Biotics were doubled due to the increased life force. In the test that have been performed on her she has reported hearing Jennifer's voice on multiple occasions. Being a direct strain from Jennifer's body, Rose expected this to happen but had thought nothing of it, so they progressed. Jenova Says on a constant basis that Jennifer whispers to her. She vows to destroy her some day. Jenova's playful personallity disregards it and thinks of it as empty threats, Mainly because Jennifer is trapped in Purgatory . Also despite having been invited to join the templars she is too care free to accept it. So she refused it and ignores it saying " I don't care about all that stuff. I just want to practice and practice and practice!" Biography Jenova was made from the tissue of Jennifer and meant to look exactly like her in every way shape and form. Rose didn't expect her to be the splitting image of Jennifer's younger self. Instead of being everything that has happened thus far, she was made to be the Jennifer from before the fight with Iris, as such she doesn't have the madness. Shortly after being made Jenova fell into a coma, she was stuck in that state for twenty days. She known all of the biotic powers that her former self did moments before the sacrifice of her powers. Rose issued the official restart of the symbiotic project and named the project "Alpha and Omega." She selected twenty biotics and classified them into groups under Alpha and Omega, each one was injeted with varying cells and DNA. Then was injected with Tissue from Jenova while the other ten was injected with Tissue from Jennifer. Jenova being Alpha and Jennifer Omega. The few injected with Jennifer's DNA went insane and attacked the others twenty days later. Jennifer awoke at that point and defended the students with Palisade and forced them out into the gateway to purgatory. She immediately earned the respect of her biotic siblings. She began training shortly after with Jihl and was given an invitation to the Templars which she declined to further her battle capabilities. Powers and Abilities Biogenesis - Jenova's unique biotic genes granted her the ability to form unique weapons and armor out of biotics, the biotics forms an ethreal hologram around her forearms, shins or chest to make armor or weapons. These weapons are based around biotics, which is pure energy. The weapons she makes out of biotics are almost unstoppable. They can practically cut through anything except massive heat sources or other energy. This weakness can be used to her advantage by blocking weapons that use intense heat or energy. Such as laser and beam based weapons. Category:Biotics Category:Alpha Biotics